Thor: God of Thunder Vol 1 4
* Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * * ** Last god of Chronux ** Unnamed gods * * * King Thor's wives * King Thor's children * Shadrak's Pantheon ** Locations: * ** *** ** * ** *** Cave of the God Butcher ** ** *** ** *** Items: * * * Destroyer's arm prosthesis * Vehicles: * | Synopsis1 = Thousands of years in the future, King Thor, All-Father of Asgard, is defeated by the army of Black Berserkers. As they carry him past the crypt containing the bodies of his parents, wives, and children, he gladly awaits death - even if it means being condemned to Hel. He laments that Asgard has fallen into ruin, a testament to his failure as a king, and that he lived longer than he ever should have. In his despair, All-Father Thor expresses relief that there will be no more Ragnaroks to reincarnate him or the other gods, and that his death will be the end. Instead of killing him, however, the Black Berserkers deposit him in his throne and walk away - Gorr's way of denying Thor his long-awaited death. Thor curses after the monsters, trying to goad them into returning and putting him out of his misery, but they ignore him. In the present, Thor the Avenger converses with Shadrak, the last surviving member of the gods of the Oghogho. Stating that he was the god of wine and waterfalls, he laments that his brethren were slaughtered by the Black Berserkers, Gorr cutting out his eyelids to force him to watch. Shadrak notes that witnessing Gorr's genocide drove him insane, and that he barely managed to escape, making his way to Earth and hiding in the one spot Gorr would never look. Thor asks Shadrak where Gorr is, but Shadrak replies that there is no need to look - Gorr will eventually come for them all - saving Thor for last. Shadrak notes that Gorr's eldritch sword is the key to his immortality and other powers, feeding off his insatiable rage and hatred for the gods. Thor asks Shadrak if he knows where Gorr was headed next, and Shadrak recalls he mentioned Chronux but refuses to say any more. Thor promises to protect Shadrak if he helps vanquish Gorr, taking him to Omnipotence City. Returning to the Halls of All-Knowing, Thor finds the Lord Librarian mutilated - a trio of Black Berserkers in the process of razing the divine library. In the year 493 AD, Young Thor awakens to find himself bound in chains of living darkness, the God Butcher declaring his intent to torture Thor until he reveals the names and locations of all of Earth's gods - especially his friends and family. Thor furiously tells Gorr to go to Hel, the chains sprouting spikes as Gorr remarks that he once tortured and broke a god of torture in a single evening. Noting that he rarely gets to take his time anymore, given the vast number of gods in the cosmos; Gorr begins to torture Thor as he remarks that one god had the audacity of asking if he was a deity himself, saying it took nine days to find his breaking point - as his flesh was made of stone - and wondering how long Thor will last. In the present, Thor the Avenger attacks the trio of Black Berserkers, Shadrak and the Lord Librarian. Thor asks the Lord Librarian what Chronux is, and after insulting Thor's lack of intelligence he tells Thor that it's a hidden world and that the book detailing its location is currently on fire. In the far future, All-Father Thor rises to his feet, vowing to die a death befitting a god of the Vikings even if it means crawling into battle. Collapsing on the stairs, Thor calls to Mjolnir - which a group of Black Berserkers are taking turns attempting to lift. The magic hammer flies to Thor, smashing everything in its path, and the All-Father rises and blasts the oncoming monsters with a wave of lightning. In the present, Thor reads the scroll revealing Chronux's location just before it burns to ashes, leaving Shadrak in the Lord Librarian's care. At Chronux's Palace of Infinity, Gorr and his Black Berserkers slaughter the gods of time, draining their blood into the Pool of Forevers. Interrogating the last surviving god of time, Gorr asks if that is enough blood, threatening to kill him too if it isn't. Gorr remarks that his Black Berserkers will kill him if he doesn't return, the god of time protesting that anything could happen. Unconcerned, Gorr boasts that he knows more about the gods than anyone, demanding that he show him his magic. The god of time complains that Gorr has desecrated the Pool of Forevers, which the peaceful gods of Chronux used to travel across time and space - shepherding the past towards the present, and pruning the plethora of possible future timelines. Gorr retorts that as far as he is concerned there are two kinds of gods - those who do harm and those who do nothing at all - and that he has not decided which he hates more. Remarking that it doesn't matter as soon all gods will be dead, Gorr descends into the Pool of Forevers. In the far future, All-Father Thor is impaled and defeated by the Black Berserkers, demanding they kill him. However, a blast of lightning obliterates them, revealing a bloodied Thor the Avenger, who demands to know where Gorr is. | Solicit = • Thousands of years in the future the last god king of a ruined Asgard makes his final stand against the berserker legions of the God Butcher. • But even a king can fall. Even King Thor. | Notes = * The year given in the flashbacks to Thor's first encounter with Gorr is incorrectly listed as 493 AD, when past and prior issues state it to be 893 AD. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}